Crimson Snow
by Lapis Moon
Summary: Shirayuki is a girl with beautiful red hair, but most of the time it brings her more trouble than good. At least, that's what she thought until she met Zen, a mysterious boy in the forest where she flees to. A retelling of Akagami no Shirayukihime, this story shows the original in various viewpoints.
1. Chapter 1- Fated Decisions

Red. Some said that her red hair was beautiful, but Shirayuki herself knew better than anyone how much trouble it caused for her. She always found herself wondering whether or not her 'uniqueness' was worth all the danger. Probably not, but it was not like she could simply change the color. She was always aware of the eyes upon her as she walked down the street every day. She would try her best to ignore them, but it was hard to miss the whispers that arose as soon as she drew near.

She never hated it as much as she did now, when the messenger from the prince of Tanburn approached her, standing in her doorway. As she politely continued to protest to the prince's indirect proposal to her, she was already forming a plan for rebellion. She knew the protests would fail even before they passed through her lips. The rumors that floated around regarding the arrogant prince were proof to that.

"I will bring him nothing but embarrassment. Being given the honor of being a concubine just because of the color of my hair?" She tried her best to force a small smile on her lips, while her brain turned for ideas on how to escape. Just as she predicted, the messenger paid no heed to her protests.

"It does not matter. It is my prince's wish." At his nonchalant tone, she was very much tempted to tell him that she really didn't care whether it was his prince's wish. _No matter_, she thought. _He will know soon anyway._ As soon as the messenger was sure that his message was conveyed, he left in a carriage. She couldn't help the light of defiance that lit in her green eyes and the smile upon her lips as they rode away.

She quickly shut the door behind her, organizing her plans in her head. As a pharmacist, she had an unbreakable habit of carrying medicine, and the situation at hand was no different. She went around the house, collecting supplies that she deemed necessary. Grabbing a few herbs and bandages, she quickly continued to fill her bag. After a few moments of thought, a few food items were added as well. "Done!" She gave a small smile.

Out of habit, she combed her fingers through her red hair once more. After she was satisfied that there were no knots, she took a deep breath and grabbed a pair of scissors laying conveniently nearby. The scarlet-colored ponytail fell into her hands, and she laid it upon the table, smiling. However glad she was to teach the arrogant prince that she would not become his concubine, a bit of regret filled her to have lost her long, beautiful ponytail. Sighing quietly, she took the cloak off the wall and headed towards the forest.

* * *

Zen was bored. His hand ached from the enormous pile of papers that he had just signed, and it seemed that the pile did not end. He gave a huff of annoyance, his expression turning thoughtful. Anyone who did not know the prince would probably assume that he was considering the issue of politics that sat in front of him in the form of words written neatly onto white paper with ink. Anyone who did know him would be wise enough to immediately lock the window he was currently having a staring contest with.

Naturally, this was the first thought of his aide, Mitsuhide. Zen seemed to realize this, and he looked up and gave a small smirk. "Zen…You can't possibly be thinking of running away again."

"I'm actually thinking of going to my room," he paused for a minute, before adding, "and then running away." Mitsuhide's eyes widened, and Kiki gave a sigh. Zen blinked at both of his aides, before elaborating. "Only for a few days."

"I fail to see the reason why you believe we should be helping you," Kiki stated flatly, her voice stoic. She obviously didn't agree with Zen's thoughts.

"Because if you don't, you know that I'll go anyway," Zen got up, suppressing the urge to throw his pen across the room. He smirked again, knowing that they had no choice. It was either they follow him to ensure that he didn't get killed, or not follow him and worry for the days that he was gone over the possibility that he did get killed. He knew that, due to their loyalty, the latter was out of the question. Which left the option that he preferred anyway.

Mitsuhide pressed his hand against his forehead as if he had a headache, and Zen could almost hear him mentally cursing the prince's logic. Kiki, on the other hand, seemed to be cursing the world for providing Zen with this logic. Frankly, Zen couldn't care less what logic they cursed at. They were still coming with him. A smile of victory curled his lips, and Mitsuhide let out a deep breath.

"If you put it that way…But don't tell me I didn't warn you when you get in trouble for it," his voice was filled with exasperation, but Zen didn't miss the small bit of fondness mixed in. Kiki's eyes turned indifferent, and she gave a sigh. Zen grinned now, pleased that his plan had worked. He stared out the window at the blue sky, and his expression turned thoughtful. For some reason, he wanted to go to the forest.

* * *

This is a story for my best friends, who are simply amazing. Thank you to all those that read this story. Please review!

-Lapis Moon


	2. Chapter 2- Fated Meeting

Walking through the forest was easy and refreshing for Zen, despite the constant protests of his companions. Conveniently, there happened to be a vacant cottage where they decided to stay for the duration of his escape. He thanked his luck, before finally sitting down and relaxing.

When he awoke, it was late afternoon, and sunlight streamed from the windows, bathing the room with its warm glow. He blinked and sat up to see Mitsuhide looking out through said window, and heard soft footsteps nearby to confirm the presence of Kiki. Mitsuhide noticed his awakening, because he turned to Zen and sighed. "Imagine the trouble we'll be in when we return."

"I would rather not." Zen closed his eyes, trying his best to forget. However convenient his title was for him at times, it also created much work. Just the mere thought of it began to make his head spin. No doubt some people at the castle would take extra care to lecture him about not running away. Not that they ever worked. _If they had, he wouldn't be here right now_, he thought smugly.

He was shaken from his thoughts when the sound of a soft knocking rang through the house, causing him to stiffen in surprise. Automatically, his hand twitched toward his sword, and he saw Mitsuhide's eyes narrow in concentration. "Is anybody there?" A voice sounded through the wood of the door, soft and wondering. Zen froze, turning to Mitsuhide for confirmation. He thought he heard a sigh, but then the noise died away, leaving him to wonder whether it was merely his imagination.

At some point, Kiki must have entered the room too, because she stood near the opposite wall, alert. They said nothing for several long moments, and Zen's mind vaguely ran over the possibilities. He didn't think that someone would have found him so soon. He had even taken extra care to run further than normal, and it should have taken several days for the kingdom to even suspect this forest.

Most likely, it was just a traveler that happened to come across the small house deep in the woods, but he failed to think of any reason why they would be here. The voice was obviously female, which did nothing but puzzle him further. From the sounds of it, the girl was alone. What would she be doing here, so far in the dangerous wood?

It must have been at least 10 minutes before Mitsuhide finally broke the suffocating silence. "Zen. I don't want you to go outside tonight," he said, his voice low and cautious. There was a protective edge to it, and it was what silenced Zen's protests before they were spoken. He nodded in agreement, his expression still thoughtful. He slowly rose, careful not to make any unnecessary noise.

When he had found a room upstairs to sleep in, his eyelids closed and he vaguely wondered when he had become so tired. He didn't realize the passing of time until it was morning.

When he awoke, his groggy brain registered that it was morning. He stood up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was bored, and looking out at the sunlight filled forest, he wanted nothing more than to go outside. He paused for a second, considering this. In the end, he deemed it a good idea. Why not personally investigate the cause of yesterday's incident?

When he got downstairs, Mitsuhide and Kiki were already in the kitchen. They looked up when he arrived, and Mitsuhide enthusiastically greeted him, the wariness of yesterday still vaguely lingering in his tone. "Zen! Morning!"

"Morning," he mumbled, giving a tiny yawn. Kiki nodded a greeting, and Zen's hand drifted to the sword at his side, tracing the lines of the royal crest. "I want to go outside, to see what happened."

"I would say no, but I have a feeling that I would just be wasting my breath." Mitsuhide sighed, before continuing. "So, instead, I'll say that I'm coming along too."

"And you were worried about wasting your breath on the word 'no'?" Zen smirked slightly, his tone teasing.

"Do you have any idea how cold-hearted you are?"

Zen stole a glance at Kiki, who nodded her consent. "I'm coming too," she said impassively. Zen nodded before heading out the door.

"So, what do we do if we're found?" He asked conversationally.

"Run for about a minute before people on horses catch up to us," Mitsuhide said simply, frowning when Zen prepared to jump over the wall. Both of them knew that theoretically, he would land safely. Zen climbed the small distance expertly, his hands deft with experience. Then, he jumped. He was about to turn his body when he caught the sunlight shining upon the figure of a girl.

He froze for a second, but that was enough to throw off his balance. He barely had time to register that he messed up before his foot slipped and he tumbled to the ground. The impact didn't injure him, but the side of the wall had nicked his arm when he had tried to stop his fall. It throbbed with pain, but he easily ignored it, his gaze drifting to the girl. She was awake by now, and she looked at him with alarm.

"ZEN!" Mitsuhide's loud shout of alarm pierced the air as he and Kiki arrived at their location. He turned to them, sighing. "Are you alright?! Did you hurt yourself?! Did you hit your head? Do you know my name?!" His voice was panicky, and Zen couldn't suppress the urge that rose to tease him.

"Yes, of course I'm alright. I just fell from a really high place and landed on the ground. And no. Who were you again?" He made sure to add a small bit of curiosity to his tone.

"Mitsuhide!" He looked panicked still as he reminded Zen of his name, and Kiki made a comment. Zen didn't hear it, instead turning to Shirayuki.

"So. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Running away. From my home," she said simply, looking away. It was clear that she had no wish to elaborate. _That was fine too_, he thought. _After all, I have no intention of elaborating either. _Emotionlessly, he took his sheathed sword and poised it gently beneath the hood of her cloak, feeling a bit guilty when her eyes widened for a second in panic. He flipped her hood off, careful not to harm her. Then, he was met with an amazing sight. The girl's hair was scarlet red.

"You…have a strange hair color," he commented lightly, at a loss for words. She was pretty too, with her green eyes staring curiously at him.

"As I'm often told." The look of alarm was gone from her eyes, and he could tell that she was a very stubborn person. She repositioned her bag so that it was in front of her, and she opened it for him to see. "I'm a pharmacist, so I often carry around medicines. You hurt your arm, right?" Her statement caused Zen to blink for a second.

When he snapped back to his senses a split-second later, he had pointed the tip of his sheathed sword at her. "Sorry, but I don't trust strangers. What if that was poison? I'm not the gullible little boy in the forest." That seemingly nonchalant statement accompanied a flood of memories, and he was almost overwhelmed. Visions of his childhood, and being so easily tricked by someone he thought his friend. He blinked again, mentally telling himself to forget it.

The girl sighed, closing her eyes, and Zen thought that she was going to give up. Then, when she opened them again, he almost gasped at the defiance and resolution gleaming in them. She took his sword, and he was fully prepared to fend off an attack until she deliberately injured her arm with the sheath. He stared in confusion, trying to decide whether it was her aim or her mind that had problems.

It was neither, he discovered, when she expertly spread something across a bandage, which she placed on her arm. She smiled at him in confidence, her expression slightly smug. "I'm not the one to carry poisons with me."

He blinked, before he began to laugh, surprised. He decided that he didn't hate this girl. She was interesting, to say the least.

* * *

This entire chapter was in Zen's point of view! Once again, thank you to those that read it. Please review! I would love to know what you think of it so far.

-Lapis Moon


	3. Chapter 3- Fated Understanding

She gently took his arm and bandaged it, marveling at his sudden change of attitude. No matter how hard she tried, she still found it difficult to believe the connection between the wary person who had pointed his sword at her and the trusting teen who sat in front of her now, grinning. She had injured herself on impulse, tired of people telling her what to do. Perhaps it was in her nature, but Shirayuki was never the one to listen to anything that contradicted her personal beliefs.

He invited her to stay with them, and she was at a loss of words for a second. As he bickered light-heartedly with his companions, she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. He stood, and offered her his hand. Hesitating a bit (after all, he did point his sword at her not many moments ago), she decided that the look in his eyes was trustworthy, and she allowed him to help her up.

The house that he had stayed in was pleasant, she decided. The furniture that decorated it wasn't fancy, but it gave her the feeling of home. The sun's glow shining lazily through the windows only added effect, and the small flaws of the walls did nothing to detract from the house's beauty. She gave a content smile, leaning back on the couch as the boy (whose name she now knew was Zen), asked her various questions.

"Why did you run away?" His eyes were filled with a small bit of curiosity, and she bit her lip gently, trying to think of a legitimate reason. When her brain failed to come up with any ideas that would qualify for a reasonable explanation as to why a girl such as herself was alone in the forest, she gave the best answer she could think of.

"It's a really boring reason." Unfortunately, this seemed to have the opposite effect, she noted, as the light of curiosity grew in Zen's eyes. Mitsuhide and Kiki (who Zen had introduced as his friends), were seated by the staircase, watching the conversation with interested expressions. Zen smiled, obviously intrigued by her too-obvious-attempt to hide her secret.

"Really? I think I'll find it rather interesting." He leaned forward, awaiting her response. She blinked, looking for a way to change the subject. Her gaze landed upon a window, and she could see the inviting forest beyond the slightly clouded glass.

"I want to go for a walk. To explore the forest," she said, purposely ignoring the curious boy and turning instead to his friends. She could hear his exaggerated sigh when she did so, and she felt slightly guilty for turning away.

"Fine. I'm coming too." The guilt immediately dissipated when he spoke again, a lazy smirk upon his lips. She said nothing, deciding to frown a bit in annoyance. Offering Mitsuhide and Kiki another smile, she set towards the door, hoping that Zen would get bored within the time span of 2 seconds and decide not to follow her after all.

Of course, luck was not on her side. As she gazed upon the scenery which she had ignored yesterday in her panic and worry, she was awed at the simple beauty of nature. Sunlight flooded through the layers of leaves which adorned the various trees, and small animals chirped happily to each other as they played among the forest floor. She took a deep breath, savoring the feeling of freedom that passed through her.

Zen said nothing for many moments, and when she looked back, his gaze wasn't focused. He was in a sort of daze, probably deep in thought. She was so taken aback by the simple, peaceful expression on his face that she forgot to watch the path ahead of her as she walked. As luck would have it, a small branch caught onto a piece of her hair, and she gave a sharp gasp as it pulled at her head. She stopped, and the expression of serenity upon Zen's face disappeared, indicating his return to reality.

He blinked in confusion for a second, before his gaze landed upon the lock of scarlet hair that was caught in the branch. "Why is the rest of your hair short?" She considered his question, before softly answering.

"I cut most of it off." Looking into his eyes at that moment, she was almost fell in a trance, before she remembered her hair's predicament. "Oh, can I borrow your sword?"

Zen stared at her as his mind comprehended the request. "…What?"

"Your sword," she repeated, slightly annoyed. "Or you can do it. Just cut that piece off." She gestured toward the single lock of long hair that was tangled in the tree. He quickly shook his head, and she added, "It's fine. It's my decision." She took the sword from him, cutting the lock without so much as a wince.

Shirayuki observed the sword for a second, tracing her fingers along the intricately carved patterns that adorned it. It was rather heavy, she realized. Zen came over and took the sword from her, taking extra care to hide the hilt. She briefly wondered what the design had to do with it, before making a decision. He was had a teasing personality, but it was obvious that he could give good advice. Besides, her mind longed for her to tell her predicament to anyone who would listen, and she felt as if she did not want to bear the burden any longer.

"Because of my red hair," she said, her voice soft and reminiscing. It seemed to reflect that very mood, because even the trees stopped the sounds of leaving swaying in the wind. Zen peered at her in confusion, and she continued. "Because of my red hair, I had to run away. Someone very powerful wanted me as his concubine because of it." She thoughtlessly twirled a strand of it upon her fingers, smiling wryly at the amount of trouble that such a thing caused.

Zen looked genuinely confused for a second, before he quickly recovered. "You must be brave then, to rebel against someone like that." His eyes had gained the same look, and he observed the still forest silently, pondering something beyond her knowledge.

"I just didn't want to be another doll to him. He doesn't control me, and I wanted to show him that. I don't want to be an object that is purchased at a store." It surprised even her, the bitter honesty mixed into her tone. Zen blinked in surprise, and she continued. "So I thought he would like it if he had an object. I cut off my long hair and left it behind."

Zen let out a surprised laugh, and she could tell that he was amused by her actions. She hadn't thought it funny before, when she had been running for her life. But now, watching Zen laugh so freely, she couldn't help but smile too, even as she reminded him that it was no laughing matter. He spoke, his voice serious now. "He must be angry, to be made fun of like that. But still, don't think that everything that happens to you will be bad." He offered her a true smile again, and confidence flooded through her. "After all, not all representations of the color red are bad. Some say that red is the color of fate."

* * *

My dear friend requested that this part of the chapter be written in Shirayuki's point of view, and I would like to say thank you to her for the idea. The chapter did come out rather well. Please review and tell me what you think of the story! I can do particular points of view if you request it.

-Lapis Moon


	4. Chapter 4- Fated Sacrifice

Zen found himself pondering over the girl's words. Someone powerful? He knew from personal experience that such people were tedious to deal with when annoyed. As they walked back, he made light conversation, as if to distract her from the many problems in her world. It seemed to succeed, because her green eyes became less burdened, and he decided that he rather liked her smile.

When they got back, the mood of the cottage seemed wary. Mitsuhide held out a basket, its contents hidden by a cloth and the handle adorned with a simple, shiny red ribbon. "Tanburn sent it. A messenger came." Mitsuhide's explanation did nothing to calm his nerves, and he could not shake off the feeling that something was dreadfully wrong. His suspicions were confirmed when Shirayuki gave a small gasp, her hands flying up to

cover her mouth. He gazed questioningly at her, and she gently shook her head.

"That ribbon... It was the one I used to tie the ponytail that I cut off." Her voice wavered, whether in surprise or fear, he couldn't tell. His gaze traveled to the ribbon tied in a neat bow upon the handle, and he couldn't help but observe the artistic feel of the arrangement.

Shirayuki held it in her lap, staring at it in calm resolution. She closed her eyes, and her voice was soft and accepting. "The one who wants me for a concubine..." she paused for a second, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Is the prince of Tanburn."

"What? That idiot prince Raji?" he burst out, voicing the rumors that floated around his kingdom of the ignorant heir to the neighboring country. Then, he thought curiously, how was it that they were able to find this place? His thoughts were dispelled when he heard the shuffling of cloth.

He turned to see Shirayuki pull out a single, scarlet colored apple. The sunlight glinted on its smooth surface, and the feeling of uneasiness returned.

Just as a child knows the taste of his most hated vegetable, he was shaken with shivers by the presence of poison. Memories burned his mind, of fevers wracking his body through the long nights and pain coursing through his veins from the dreaded liquids that he had chosen to drink. There was no physical trace of it within the air, but he knew that something was deeply wrong with the apple clutched within the girl's trusting hands. He knew not why, but the urge to keep her safe was strong, and he took the apple and bit into it.

At first, he sensed nothing wrong, but there was something slightly off about the sickly sweet flavor. He vaguely heard Mitsuhide say something about manners in the background, but he was too dizzy to concentrate.

His vision began to cloud, and he felt as if the floor was spinning. Giving a gasp, he quickly uttered what words he was able. "Shirayuki... Don't...eat those...apples. Mitsuhide, I'm...sorry." Then, the floor tilted sideways, and his limbs went numb. He tumbled to the ground, his legs no longer able to support his weight. The world was spinning rapidly, and black dots danced across his muddy vision. Worried cries were the last thing he heard before his world went black.

* * *

He woke up painfully, forcing his eyelids to open. They felt heavy even as he sat up to observe his surroundings. He was in a small, simple room. Zen was sitting upon an undecorated bed, and a small window allowed some light to illuminate the space. It was too small and too high for him to reach, he realized. His head was still spinning, and a dull, throbbing pain ran through his entire body. Nevertheless, he forced himself up, even as it caused the small spark of pain to ignite into a burning rage of agony.

When the pain finally faded a bit, he stumbled over to the door to find in dismay that it was locked. He heard the faint echo of footsteps through the hallway, and he quickly lay upon the bed again, trying his best to look unconscious. There was a clank of metal as the lock was opened with a key, and Zen could sense someone walk into the room. "Still unconscious, but alive. If the girl agrees to the prince's offer, then I will have to give him the antidote." The voice was deep and unfamiliar, and it seemed the comment was directed at him even though the speaker assumed that he had no way to answer.

There was silence for several minutes, and Zen did not dare to open his eyes to see if the man had left without his knowledge. After all, the secret of his consciousness would be revealed if he made a mistake. He tried to control the rise and fall of his chest, making it seem as if he were trapped in a deep sleep. It seemed to work, because the silence was broken when he heard the man adjust his hold on a metal object. "But, this sword. I wonder where I've seen that mark before."

From that sentence, Zen could infer that the man was observing the sword that he carried as a prince. He briefly regretted having decided to bring one with the royal crest instead of stealing one from the knights. He heard more footsteps, and he was aware that more people entered the room. They stopped as soon as they entered, and one of them gave a gasp of anger. He heard an outraged, familiar voice. "He hasn't awoken. This is your fault!" Mitsuhide, his cloudy mind registered.

He heard the clanging of swords as they collided, and he heard the sound of one of them falling to the floor and the mystery man surrendering. The other figure, presumably Kiki, had drawn a knife. He could hear the sound of it leaving its sheath. Mitsuhide seemed to walk up to him, and he heard a low sob. "Zen...You always do such reckless things...If you're truly gone, I don't know how I can live." His voice was deep and soft, and the figures in the back said nothing.

Usually, Zen would have teased Mitsuhide for saying such a thing, but the very thought of making fun of his sincerity filled him with guilt. He decided not to reveal that he had heard, and decided to pretend to awaken. He let out a yawn, making it seem hard to open his eyes. After blinking many times, he rubbed his eyes and the scene in front of him cleared.

He could still feel the poison in his veins weakening him, and his body was still throbbing with a dull pain. Nevertheless, he surprised even himself when he uttered his first words since he was unconscious. "Where's Shirayuki?"

* * *

AN

Hello! Thank you to all of you who read my story! This chapter is dedicated to a friend who, through it all, never hesitated to stand by my side. I want that friend to know that, without her, I wouldn't be who I am today. Anyway, please review!

-Lapis Moon


	5. Chapter 5- Fated Secret

A sense of urgency flowed through him, and he dashed through the halls of the unfamiliar palace. The layout was fairly simple. The fancier the decorations became, the closer he was to the throne room. Or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself of. He felt like there were no thoughts running through his brain other than that sense of urgency and pure anger. He felt indescribably angry for some reason, like the very thought of Shirayuki being forced to do anything against her will made him want to use the sword in his hand. Being fairly athletic for his age, he was able to run while still resisting the effects of the poison. The blur of colors that were the rapidly passing walls were making him dizzy, and he felt a bit faint. He shut his eyes for a second, willing the dizziness away. When he slowly opened his eyes again, the floor had stopped shaking in his vision, and he was once again reminded of his purpose.

He began his dash through the halls again, not at all caring when his surroundings began once more to spin. For some odd reason, his mind knew that there were far more important things to concentrate on, and he gave his pain no more thought. Footsteps echoed through the hallways, growing closer quickly, and he worried that some of the guards had seen him. He had not considered the fact that he should have remained hidden, for he was driven by his anger and desperation. His mind was still clouded with such feelings, and the haze of the poison further prevented rational thought. Still, he hurried on, ducking randomly into doorways to avoid the patrolling guards. Miraculously, they had not seen him, and he thanked every bit of luck that made up the heavens.

"I will become…your concubine." His heart sank when he heard her soft voice, resigned and yet so full of resolve. It was so clear, though there was a door of heavy substance standing firmly between them. "So, just. Save Zen!" At her words, his heart leaped to impossible heights, and he could hear the desperation in her tone. This was enough for his anger to turn into burning fury, and he surprised even himself when he ungracefully kicked the door open.

"No!" The richly decorated room made his voice echo, so filled with precious gems and unnecessary things. He briefly wondered if the objects in the room were what made up Raji's heart. He didn't seem to care that he was obviously hurting a young girl. He took a deep breath, refusing to mess up and cause problems for his kingdom. Shirayuki's worried eyes drifted to him, full of surprise. For her sake, he tried his best to conceal the gasps that threatened to escape his lips. The poison was taking effect again, and kicking a heavy door open had certainly not helped to slow its control over his body.

"How..did you?" If he wasn't so hurried and angry, he might have found the expression upon Raji's face funny. He could only imagine the humor that he would find when he revealed the truth. But, stealing a glance at his newest friend, he found that he didn't want to. He was worried for a second, of losing her trust. Would she be upset? That he had hidden such an important secret from her. He had lied to her, and he worried that she would dislike him for it. For that moment, images of politics filled his mind, and he remembered how many people had tried to become close with him due to his status. His doubts of her immediately disappeared though, when his gaze drifted over to her trusting eyes. She would never try to use him. Of that he was sure.

"You shouldn't treat people like tools." Despite the anger flowing through him, he still couldn't resist the urge to smirk. At this point, he found almost nothing about the situation humorous, but he had learned to act confident and strong. It seemed to work, because his powerful air made Raji draw a sharp breath. He recovered a quick second later, eyes narrowed in barely concealed annoyance.

"How dare you?! Our stations are different. Treat me with some respect." Raji returned the smirk, his eyes filled with smug confidence at his position. Shirayuki sent Zen a worried glance, as if she were afraid for him. She shouldn't be, he knew. His only fear right now was of that worried expression morphing to disbelief and mistrust.

He shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts. This was the only way to make things right. He quietly took a deep breath, preparing to reveal his biggest secret. Though the effects of the poison still drifted through his veins, making complex thought difficult, his mind was already several steps ahead, considering the best way to accomplish his goal. This was not his kingdom, and the very fact made him undeniably uncomfortable. It was hard to predict whether or not his identity would hold any influence here, and he prayed that Raji would be too intimidated to question him any further. It would be rather troublesome, if someone found out he was here, though that was the least of his worries."That's impolite. My name is Zen Wisteria, the second prince of Clarines." He filled his voice with false confidence, though he was very aware of his current weakness. He wondered if he would be able to make use of his sword, when the poison made the floor spin beneath him.

"You…what?!" Again, the expression that adorned Raji's face would have been rather funny, if not for the look of disbelief that Shirayuki was sending him. Or maybe it was the are-you-mentally-unstable look. He sighed, the quiet in the room almost tangible. It seemed to choke him, and finally decided to break the silence.

"I would not have imagined that the prince of the neighboring kingdom would poison me." He shot Raji a look that implied that he could very easily bring politics into the situation. If his kingdom didn't hold a grudge against Raji, Tanburn's king certainly would. He straightened his expression, trying not to let his mouth curl into a smile at the thought. It was only half-successful, so he decided to turn it into a smirk. From the expression of fear that was evident on Raji's face, Zen knew that he had won.

"Zen…are you…okay?" The look in Shirayuki's green eyes implied that she was not only asking about his physical condition. Zen sent her a reassuring smile, and his hand drifted to his sword. It slightly calmed him, and he was glad that Raji was too distracted to pay them any attention for the moment. Shirayuki tilted her head slightly, her mouth slightly open, as if she wanted to say something.

"I'm not lying," he sighed, sounding tired. He had a feeling that this conversation would become confusing. Faintly, if he concentrated, he could hear footsteps. He hoped for a second that it wasn't Raji's guards. Prince or not, Zen would still not be able to stand a very good chance against an entire group of trained fighters. Especially when he was poisoned, and he had a new friend that he wanted very much to protect. He turned his head to the richly decorated door to find Mitsuhide and Kiki holding weapons to the messenger's throat, and a sense of relief washed over him.

"Look at the royal crest on his sword, my prince! He's telling the truth." The messenger of Tanburn's prince was almost stuttering now. Kiki's knife was still pressed against his neck, and it was obvious that this contributed to the messenger's nervousness. Once again, Zen was grateful for both of his aides. They were fully capable of fighting, and this was proven by their actions. He directed his composed gaze back at Raji, a subtle question in the gesture. _What will you do now?_

Raji visibly flinched, nervous under the extreme pressure. Even he must have realized that should he mess up, more than his reputation would be at risk. "You don't have proof." Zen gave him credit for being able to come up with a reason under the pressure at all, despite its questionable validity.

"I can conduct an official search. If there's really no proof, you wouldn't mind it, right?" Zen's eyes were gleaming with confidence. He knew what he was doing. Or that was what he was trying to look like. He once again felt the effects of the poison biting into him, reminded that his time was limited. To be truthful, he wanted to conduct an official search anyway, just to find the antidote. It was childish, but he didn't want to wait for his own castle healers to conjure up a cure. He closed his eyes, and his mind clouded over with a sort of haze. It made him dizzy, and he wanted nothing more than to simply sleep.

"Zen?" Shirayuki's footsteps neared, and her voice was full of worry. When he reluctantly opened his eyes again, he watched her stand up to the prince of Tanburn. "Give him the medicine now!" His head was still spinning, and it was becoming difficult to focus. Nevertheless, he had encountered worse pain. He cringed at the thought of all the poisons he had taken. One of them had burned his head like fire.

This seemed to encourage his body to persist, because he summoned the strength to push the sickness away, if only for a moment. He raised his sword, trying his best not to look like he was in pain. He thought of the red-haired girl by his side, and the thought filled him with warmth. He pushed the sword against Raji's neck. "It's obvious that this time, you lost. I will spare you, and not a word will reach Clarines of this. In return, I will make you promise. You are never to speak her name, or glance at her again!" His voice was full of the strength he did not feel, and he briefly wondered what compelled him to propose the promise.

"A-Alright!" Raji was obviously scared now, his hand shaking as he raised it in surrender. "I promise!" That filled him with a sense of satisfaction. Shirayuki, at least, would now be safe.

Zen nodded in approval, and sheathed his sword. By now, Mitsuhide had come to help him. His aide sent him a look of exasperation, and helped him into a chair. Kiki followed him, and the messenger and Raji both ran out of the room a bit too eagerly. The sunbeams pierced the glass windows in gently blankets, almost congratulating him. Raji had left an apple shaped antidote, which Shirayuki handed to him.

Their hands met, and he realized that hers were warm. He was lost in the deep green swirls of her eyes, and they simply stayed like that for a long moment before he was returned to reality. "Oh, uh…thanks." He murmured, trying to repress the blush that was creeping up his face. What was he thinking? Shirayuki looked down, and her voice was filled with regret.

"I'm sorry. I was nothing but poison to you." She did not cry. She was too strong to cry, but he could see that her eyes were incredibly sad. Her red hair framed her face, and he remembered his own words. Red is the color of fate.

He took the bottle and drank it, almost rolling his eyes at the fact that it tasted like the poison itself. Technically, it didn't have taste, but the thought of it was worse. He closed his eyes, feeling childish as he tried to drink it in one big gulp. This gave him time to try and think of a way to cheer her up. "Is that supposed to be a joke? Because both your hair and the poison was red?" He said, trying his best to sound lighthearted. When she did not look up, his voice turned serious. "I don't regret it. At all."

This time, she met his gaze, her eyes swirling with a combination of regret, surprise, and curiosity. "I caused nothing but trouble for you…" His heart ached a bit at the regret in her tone, and he wanted her to know that, for him, meeting her had not accompanied a single shard of regret.

"No. I am glad to be your friend." He offered her a small smile, which she hesitantly returned. The sunbeams seemed to surround her, cloaking her in light. It made her red hair seem to glow, and he was entranced for a second. "Would you like to come with us? To Clarines?" She hesitated, and he continued. "Fate can be altered by the decisions you make. I think that everyone should make the decisions that hold no regret, and, that way, they can be happy." For a second, he himself wondered what he was saying

"Yes." This time, her voice was unwavering and sure. His own heart fluttered for a second, and Mitsuhide let out a laugh.

"He's trying to sound cool. When he gets back, he's going to be in big trouble." At his aide's comment, Zen sighed, not wanting to be reminded of the thought.

"Aren't you trying to act cool too?" He retorted, before offering Shirayuki a smile. The sun surrounding her made her red hair glow, and for that second, it looked like magic. He believed his own words. Red was truly the color of fate.

* * *

AN

I am so sorry! I haven't updated in a while because life has been...life. Anyway, there might be a few grammar mistakes in this one. Sorry again for that. Anyway, all of your reviews were so touching! I appreciate every single one of them. Thank you once again! As a humorous side note, when I proposed this story to my friend, she wanted to name it 3-holed paper. I failed to see the relevance to the general idea, so I didn't. I did, however, get a good laugh.

-Lapis Moon


	6. Chapter 6- Fated Memory

This chapter is written as a thank you to all my readers and reviewers. It may seem a bit confusing, but it is a flashback of Zen's memories. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Zen tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk, making the cup of tea ripple with slight trembles. He briefly observed the swirling liquid, trying his best not to shudder at the thought of poison. He had been but a child when he had first decided to build up resistance to the deadly substance.

* * *

Even as a child, Zen had been exposed to the dangerous, sometimes deadly game of politics. He thought that he had learned the rules. That he could play it as well as anyone. Perhaps that very fact was what made him arrogant enough to reject that proposal.

He had been at a party with all the lords, ladies, and everyone else that had a high social standing. Coincidentally, he had decided to get fresh air, so he headed toward the balcony and away from all the false smiles and deceivingly sweet voices.

He heard his father's voice, and the voice of a lord. This lord reigned over a fair portion of their eastern land, and he was father to a girl. This was apparently what they seemed to be discussing, and Zen, out of childish curiosity, casually leaned against the doorframe, out of sight, to listen.

"My daughter's birthday was today," the lord had said. Zen, despite his young age, could detect the greedy light in his eyes.

"Congratulations." The king tried his best to seem interested, and offered the lord a small smile.

"She has turned older, so that now she is but a mere year younger than Prince Izana." The noble presented yet another false smile, and Zen heard the implication in his words. "She is very lovely, fit for a prince." But Zen knew he was lying. He has seen her once. She wasn't ugly, but he thought her too plain to be worthy for his brother. It was on impulse, and he immediately regretted it a second later when he quickly showed himself.

Both adults turned to him, and his father blinked in surprise. "Father. He's lying. Don't let his daughter marry my brother." Even Zen was surprised at the firm tone in his composed voice. Izana deserved better, he knew.

The noble stared at him and, as he was only a child at the time, he failed to see the dark menace hidden behind his seemingly indifferent gaze. "Prince Zen. A pleasure to meet you."

Zen stated straight at the man, confident of his rank and his ability. "Your daughter is not worthy of Izana." It was not only that. He knew that she possessed a manipulative personality, and he didn't want Izana to fall prey to her tricks.

His father merely stared at him for a long while, before finally smiling. "I trust Zen. I believe that I will consider the subject of Izana's marriage a while later." What Zen failed to notice then was the dark glare that the lord was sending his way.

The next day, he was sitting at his desk and carelessly drinking a cup of tea. The lord from yesterday had entered, he noted. He looked up, curious. What would he be doing here?

Coincidentally, another knock sounded against the door, and from the quick succession, Zen could tell that the person was very impatient. He gave a small sigh, excused himself, and went to answer it. It was the lord's daughter, he saw. Her mouth was curled into what she thought was an endearing smile. She pulled him outside of the room, subtly shutting the door behind her.

He couldn't help but be intimidated by the fact that she was much taller than him and that she was at least 5 years older. She started to talk about something, presumably politics and how nice it would be for the both of them if she married Izana.

It was probably around this point that he grew bored of the conversation, and tried instead to leave. He murmured an excuse, not seeing the smirk that twisted her lips, and once again entered the room where her father was waiting.

The lord smiled once more when he entered, a sort of satisfaction dancing in his gaze. "Look at the time! Excuse me, Prince Zen. I must get going." He nodded at him in a sort of mock respect, before briskly walking through the door.

Zen had thought nothing of his strange behavior, and reached instead for his cup of tea. A strange, almost transparent film had caught the light, making the liquid shine warningly. Being a young and naive child, the prince thought nothing of it.

He sipped it, frowning at the bitter taste. Had it been so lacking of sugar before?

He frowned then, and left the room in search for something sweet. Or maybe he was just bored. He couldn't really tell, he decided. And he didn't really care.

He then changed his mind and decided to train, so he ended up in the armory. There was a boy his age there, making clanking sounds as he molded an arrow. He looked up when Zen approached, a question evident on his face. "You're okay? Then I must have seen wrong," his voice was a low murmur, almost as if he was talking to himself. "Oh, Prince Zen, right? My name is Atri."

Zen had nodded, offering a smile in return. They had began to chat, making jokes and sharing stories. Though laughter rang through the air, Zen could feel that something was off in Atri's eyes.

They had reluctantly parted ways, promising to meet again. Zen would never forget that night, where he experienced the worst agony he had ever felt up to that point in his life.

He had gone to sleep like normal at first, and it seemed as if nothing was wrong. Then, he sleep-filled mind registered that it was much too warm for his liking. The temperature had steadily increased, and his forehead became burning to the touch. He had felt dizzy and faint, and he could barely make out the frantic voices around him. His brother's usually calm voice had an edge of worry as he hovered over Zen.

* * *

Zen smiled, once again observing his teacup. It had been Atri, who had told everyone that the lord was to blame. The archer had seen the noble slip the poison into his tea. Knowing that this could very well happen again, Zen had prepared himself. In the end, he thought, he didn't really regret it. After all, Izana hadn't been forced into marriage. He lay the tea on the table again, the swirling liquid untouched, and waited for his new friend to arrive.

* * *

AN

I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, so, as an apology and a thank you to the wonderful reviews, I wrote this chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews. I am very touched by every single one of them. Also, I'm very happy that I received constructive criticism as well. As always, please review! Please tell me whose viewpoint I should write in next. I know that I've been doing Zen's POV for a while.

-Lapis Moon


	7. Chapter 7- Fated Invitation

Shirayuki turned the map over in her hand, trying at the same time to calm her nerves. She hadn't even suspected that Zen really was a prince. Though, now that she considered it, he did seem to have the air of royalty. Like he was meant to be a leader. She inwardly laughed at how ridiculous that sounded in her mind.

"Look! Over there! That girl…she has red hair!" The villagers whispered in hushed voices at each other, and Shirayuki's hand unconsciously shot up to try and cover what was becoming the center of attention. She tried to dodge toward the shadows, hoping that the darkness would make the bright crimson of her hair a bit less conspicuous. Unfortunately, as she casually scanned the path, the bright glaring sun didn't allow for many shadows.

She turned her gaze to the map, her green eyes scanning it, trying not to pay attention to the whispers that swirled around her like a storm. This place was unfamiliar to her, so naturally she would feel rather uncomfortable. She had been invited to Clarines, by the second prince himself, and yet she thought that she had attracted enough attention by just the color of her hair. It felt oddly light, and when she ran her fingers through it out of habit, she once again blinked at the absence of the familiar ponytail.

By now, half of the villagers had decided that staring at her for about 10 minutes was enough to create a sufficient amount of gossip, and promptly left her alone. She was thankful for that fact, and she quickly hurried down the path, shielding her eyes from the bright sun. She raised her head, and she could see the castle in the distance. It seemed to majestic, and it reflected the sunlight, giving it a soft glow. For some reason, even though this had only been her first time, she felt as if she belonged here, and that she was going home.

She shook her head slightly to get rid of such thoughts, and took a deep breath, approaching the richly decorated doors. Two guards stood at their post, guarding the entrance with emotionless expressions. Shirayuki was mesmerized for a second, unable to take her eyes off the incredible architecture. Her gaze landed upon the garden, filled with bits of green and blue and red. Flowers bloomed in the distance, and she felt as if she could feel their presence calling to her. She wondered if she could recognize all of them. She was shaken from her thoughts when one of the guards spoke, his voice deep and curious. "Excuse me? What is your business here?"

She appreciated his good manners, and the fact that he hadn't yet commented on her hair, though she could see in his eyes that he wanted to. "Zen invited me." The words tumbled out of her mouth, and she considered them a moment later, wondering if they were rude. Should she have addressed him as Prince Zen? She knew almost nothing about castle etiquette, but she was fairly certain that most people weren't allowed to address him by his first name.

The guard looked at her strangely for a minute, as he comprehended her words. "You must be Lady Shirayuki then? His highness was waiting for your arrival." He and his partner both parted, so that she could walk through the door. She nodded to them politely, bidding them a good day, and made her way towards the castle.

It was similar to Raji's palace, so elaborate and gigantic that she feared she would get lost. She wandered through the halls, automatically glancing around herself in amazement. Briefly wondering who had designed the castle, she continued slowly strolling down the hallway. "Ah, Shirayuki!" She looked up to see Zen smiling at her in greeting.

"Sorry for intruding. How were you?" She once again wondered if her level of formality was alright. Did she need to be more respectful towards the prince of an entire kingdom?

"Fine." Zen offered her another smile, and quickly pulled her across the hallway. "Though I'm tired from signing all those papers."

"Is that why you're probably planning to run again?" She felt the sudden urge to tease him, and he sighed, probably admitting to her accusation. A pattering of footsteps echoed through the elaborately decorated hallways, and both of them turned to see Mitsuhide and Kiki walking towards them, causing Zen, for some unknown reason, to sigh again.

"Ah, you found me. It's your turn to run away to see if I can catch you now." Zen said to Mitsuhide, his voice in a bored monotone. Mitsuhide blinked as he fully comprehended the prince's meaning.

"Why are you shooing me away?" They continued their soft bickering, and Shirayuki was content to just watch, feeling like she belonged here.

* * *

AN

Sorry! I know this is a bad place to leave off, but I felt bad for not updating, so I just wrote a short chapter. Please review!

-Lapis Moon


End file.
